Moai
The Moai is a hidden item in the Castlevania series. They are ancient stone carvings. Very valuable to those who are interested. He has also appeared as a playable character in several Konami mascot games that include Castlevania characters in their roster, as well as making cameos in several games in the series. Description The Moai is the most valuable of all special items found in the original Castlevania. It also made an appearance in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness as a special item found hidden in the first stage if a save file of Lament of Innocence was found in the memory card. Moai heads originally appeared in the Gradius series before being introduced in Castlevania, where it appears in many titles as an enemy turret. Moais have also appeared with Castlevania characters in several Konami mascot games, including Konami Wai Wai World, Hai no Majutsushi, Konami Krazy Racers and DreamMix TV: World Fighters. Game specific information ''Castlevania These special items can only be obtained after playing through the game at least once. They are the most valuable of all special items the player can find in the game, being worth 4,000 points (twice as many as a Crown). To obtain them, the player has to perform a specific action (such as jumping, walking or waiting) in a particular place to make them appear. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow One of the forms the Bat Company takes in ''Dawn of Sorrow is a giant Moai head. It spews laser rings throughout the entire room, much like they do in the Gradius series. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness If a save file of ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence is found in the memory card while playing Curse of Darkness, at the beginning of the game Hector can walk all the way in the opposite direction of the Abandoned Castle and reach a dead end (near where an entrance to Aiolon Ruins appears much later in the game); there he will find a Potion and a Moai head. This item can be used to restore his HP completely, or better yet, be sold at Julia's shop for $5,000 gold. Item Data Gallery Code-level2b.gif|'Moai' from Castlevania Chronicles - 01.jpg|A tree pruned as a Moai in Castlevania Chronicles Moai Statue Location.png|'Moai' from Curse of Darkness Giant Bat - 01.png|Bat Company assuming a Moai form in Dawn of Sorrow Order of Ecclesia - Somnus Reef - 03.png|Rusalka summoning Moai columns in Order of Ecclesia Moai - 03.jpg|'Moai' from the Wai Wai World cover artwork Moai - 01.jpg|'Moai' from the Salamander anime series Moai - 04.jpg|'Moai' from the Hai no Majutsushi cover artwork Moai - 08.jpg|'Moai' from the Hai no Majutsushi instruction booklet Moai - 09.png|'Moai' from Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu Moai - 05.jpg|'Moai' from the Konami Krazy Racers cover artwork Moai - 06.jpg|'Moai' from the Konami Krazy Racers instruction booklet Kkr-image13.png|Dracula's ending from Konami Krazy Racers Moai - 07.png|'Moai' from DreamMix TV: World Fighters Moai - 02.jpg|Real moai monolithic figures on Easter Island carved between the years of 1250 and 1500 C.E. Trivia *Moais are based on real monolithic human figures carved on rock by the Rapa Nui people on the Chilean Polynesian island of Easter Island between the years of 1250 and 1500 C.E. See also *Hidden Item *Konami mascots External links *Moai at the Gradius Wiki Category:Cameo Category:Gradius series Category:Konami Mascots Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power-ups Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items